1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses and, in particular, to a pair of eyeglasses, whose lenses are fastened by magnetic attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pair of eyeglasses mainly includes a frame and two temples respectively pivoted on two sides of the frame. The frame includes two rims, and the inner edge of each of the rims has a slot to hold each of the lenses. Thereby, the sidewalls of the slot can block the lenses to prevent the lenses from leaving the frame. However, due to the blocking of the rims and during the process of fabricating the lenses to the frame, the user needs to press the lenses very hard to make them tightly clipped into the rims having some flexibility. Besides, since the lenses are breakable, sometimes they will be broken during fabrication.